EIENNI (Eternamente)
by TherionLord
Summary: Una "continuación" casera de lo que pasó después del final (BENDITO FINAL!) del anime. Setsuna vuelve después de varios meses y se encuentra con el panorama del final de la serie. Kotonoha también vuelve después de estar "desaparecida"... Se descubrirá lo que pasó aquella noche con los tres chicos? A veces el amor es tan fuerte que ni siquiera la muerte puede detenerlo
1. La Mejor serie romántica XD

Yo debía estar continuando con los fics que me quedan no empezando otro y encima de esta serie… En fin el vicio puede más a veces no? jajaja

Bueno antes de empezar la historia haré un mini resumen u opinión (que si me esfuerzo sólo será un capítulo entero XD) de lo que me pareció la serie. Por que? Porque necesito soltarlo en algún sitio y donde mejor que en un fic sobre ella no? ;-)

Así que ya lo digo: Este capítulo NO TIENE HISTORIA sólo es mi opinión sobre la serie críticas (y alabanzas) a los personajes y demás cosas si quieres ver la historia tendrás que esperar al próximo capitulo.

AVISO: ESTE FIC CONTIENE MUCHOS PERO QUE MUCHOS SPOILERS SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE HAS VISTO LA SERIE COMPLETA Y SABES TODO LO QUE PASA NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE FASTIDIARTE NADA DE LA SERIE.

Vale por donde empiezo…..Creo que hay poco que decir de school days no? Una serie de la que no sabía ni que existía ya que nunca había oído hablar nada de ella…. Pero lo que si había oído varias veces es sobre la muerte del protagonista algunos le defendían otros la alababan etc…. Y yo como buen curioso que soy de tanto oírlo dije…. "Pues vamos a ver de qué trata la serie no?"... Resultado: Yo creía que JAMAS iba a conocer a un personaje al que pudiera odiar TANTO y al que su muerte me gustara TANTO. En serio makoto me rompió todos los esquemas…..

Pero seamos sinceros….el chico se lo buscó desde el principio….. Al parecer al amigo le parecia muy fácil jugar a dos bandas y dijo…. Pues voy a jugar a 14 dos por día…

Ademas se saltó la primera regla de formación de un harem: Asegurate de que NINGUNA de las chicas pueda terminar con un comportamiento yandere…..o podrías perder la cabeza por tu propio harem (jajajajajajajaja lo siento pero ese chiste nunca pierde la gracia XD)

Para resumir el prototipo de chico que todas querrían (sarcasmo por si no se me nota)

Mujeriego indeciso y con un par de huevos sólo para tirarse a las chicas (Por que por favor que tenga que salir a defenderte tu "chica" cuando se supone que eres tú el que debe hacerlo…..). Eso solo es una de las muchas "perlas" de nuestro "príncipe".

La serie empieza como muchas un chico al que le gusta una chica y no es capaz de decírselo por lo que pide ayuda a un amigo (amiga en este caso) para declararse (el que la amiga termina uniéndose al triángulo amoroso fue un poco chocante… Pero le metía más interés) El típico triángulo amoroso que vemos en tantas series. Que tiene esta de especial? Que el protagonista viendo que no puede tirarse a la primera decide olvidarse de novias y usar a todas las chicas como pañuelos usando cada una por día. (O dos si había ganas)

RESULTADO: Las chicas terminan por mandarle a la mierda al darse cuenta de lo que hace con ellas y las dos protagonistas femeninas terminan cada una peor que la anterior…. (Aclaro que aquí no pienso ponerme del lado de ninguna ya que pienso que ambas hicieron lo que debían y al contrario que muchos piensan yo no pienso que sekai sea una zorra ni nada por el estilo)

Kotonoha se "fuerza" a cambiar por su "novio" y después de ver que prefiere a cualquiera antes que a ella termina perdiendo la cordura completamente y como una yandere con el único pensamiento de matar a cualquiera que ose estar con su "novio" (además de ser la única a la que makoto no se tira)

Sekai por el contrario aunque se declarara no tenía intención de meterse en la relación entre makoto y Kotonoha más de lo necesario por mucho que todos piensen que sólo quería estar con él. Que paso entonces? Que makoto viendo que su "chica ideal" era muy tímida y no estaba por la labor de llegar todo lo lejos que el quería decidió cambiar a alguien que tuviera las cosas más claras y teniendo una sustituta tan a mano….por que no? Obviamente la chica al ver que el chico que le gustaba le pedía "practicar" no iba a decir que no (creo que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de sekai y quien diga que no miente o es tont por desaprovechar ese tipo de oportunidad)

Y claro jugar a dos bandas nunca es bueno sobre todo teniendo a una chica con la salud mental delicada como kotonoha que jamás había tenido novio y estaba tan feliz y convencida de que makoto sólo tenía ojos para ella….

Por si este triángulo amoroso no era suficiente se suman a la "fiesta" la amiga de la infancia de makoto, kaoru para declararle su amor y para variar nuestro amigo no tiene los santos kintamas (por no decir otra palabra más fea) de decirla que no y vuelve a repetir la táctica de la otra vez con sekai tirándose a la chica en el festival del colegio (al que prometió ir con kotonoha)

Para seguir nuestra querida chica seguía en su "mundo" donde makoto y ella eran felices y el que varias chicas (las únicas y verdaderas zorras para mi) no pararan de meterse con ella y decirla que su novio a cortado con ella y ahora está con otra (lo que ella niega una y otra vez) no ayuda a que terminara como término.

Ademas la amiga de sekai setsuna también entra al "juego" pidiendo a makoto que dado que ella se tiene que ir al extranjero quiere que le prometa que no dejara a sekai sola y que a cambio le dara lo que quiera. Este que en ese momento sólo pensaba con el miembro acepta y también se la tira.

Mientras nuestro chico va aumentando el número de chicas (una por día de la semana para no aburrirse) llega la gota que colma el vaso y que desencadenará el final que más de uno ya se podía imaginar. Esto según he visto en varios sitios es algo polémico ya que algunos dicen que fue mentira como decía kotonoha y otros (entre los que me incluyo) creen que fue verdad: El "supuesto" embarazo de sekai. (Pongo supuesto para que la gente que piense que es mentira no se ofenda)

Excusandose bajo el "en esa época no tenía experiencia en ello" makoto se desentiende completamente de todo ello dejando a la chica que creía haber encontrado a su príncipe completamente rota y desesperada. Ademas que el chico nos da la clave para desentenderse de un embarazo no deseado "Por que tuviste que quedarte preñada" (Ignoro si la ultima palabra la dice de verdad pero creo que se entiende igual no?) ( Además quiero preguntar una cosa: Fui el único que al oír esa frase tuvo unas ganas locas de arrancarle el miembro y llenarle el cuerpo de agujeros al "padre del año"? (Sarcasmo nivel Dios) gracias a kami sama me escuchó y al menos la última parte se cumplió)

Para rematar a la pobre sekai que seguía desesperadamente intentando que el "padre de su hijo" recapacitara este se encuentra con su "primer amor" hablando por un teléfono sin batería y con una cara que daba a entender que estaba de todo menos bien. Makoto se "arrepiente" de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora al verla así y la lleva a casa diciéndome que quiere estar con ella siempre (cuando en realidad era que al enterarse de lo de sekai ninguna chica más en la escuela se le vuelve a arrimar por temor a que le pase lo mismo y viendo que kotonoha era la única que le quedaba….. Pues ya está.

Aquí es cuando la cosa llega a su punto máximo. Sekai que estaba esperando a que su chico llegase habiendo preparado la cena se le encuentra con la única chica que no esperaba que volviera a estar. Para rematar makoto le deja claro que pasa completamente de ella besándose con kotonoha de una forma que no deja ninguna duda.

En el "último acto" sekai llama a makoto para hablar a solas. Esta después de recibir un mensaje del chico diciendo que kotonoha sabe de un médico que la podría ayudar (Ignoro si aquí se refiere a que aborte o a que la trata como una loca que se imagina lo del embarazo) ha tomado una decisión y creerme JAMAS se lo podré agradecer demasiado lo que hizo la chica la amaré siempre por eso.

Mientras sekai va a a la cocina makoto va a su habitación y escucha un mensaje en el que pone una y otra vez "lo siento" mandado por sekai. Mientras va bajando por el mensaje la tetera va sonando cada vez más hasta que para cuando se ve el último mensaje que vera makoto en su vida: "Adiós".

Aquí hay mucha gente que dice que sekai actuó como una yandere pero a mi entender fue un comportamiento más de yangire ya que estas últimas son capaces de matar a su amado si ven que no tienen oportunidad con el mientras que las yanderes no podrían hacer eso (creo).

De todas formas en un último (e inutil) acto de salvarse (y vuelvo a decir que es inutil por que después de recibir 8 puñaladas es difícil salir vivo….) makoto la llama y la toca el vientre haciendo que está "reaccione" y salga corriendo dejando el cuerpo sin vida en la habitación. Poco después llega kotonoha con unas bolsas de comida y si esta había podido mejorar su salud mental algo en esos días todo se fue por el desagüe al ver a su amado makoto muerto en la habitación.

Sekai que está en su casa recibe un mensaje y cogiendolo con algo de miedo ve con terror quien es el remitente del mensaje "te espero en la azotea del colegio makoto."

Cuando llega se encuentra a su "amiga" la cual le pregunta si ha ido al médico tal como le dijo pero sekai la rechaza diciendo que no piensa ir a ningún sitio dicho por ella. Después de una pequeña conversación entre ambas kotonoha le dice que makoto esta aquí con ellas y que está en la bolsa. Sekai al abrirla termina por vomitar al ver que está la cabeza de makoto con la misma mirada que tenía al matarlo.

Acto seguido kotonoha saca un cuchillo (yo más bien lo llamaría sierra de lo largo que es) y se lanza a por ella. Sekai también saca el suyo que tenía en el bolsillo e intenta defenderse pero es más lenta y la otra se le adelanta golpeándola en la mano para tirarselo y cortándola la yugular desangrándola y muriendo en el acto. Por último para "dejarnos claro" que el embarazo era mentira kotonoha hace lo que llamo una "cesárea a lo bestia" ya que le abre el vientre para ver su interior. Y aquí hago otro inciso. En caso de que sekai SI estuviera embarazada estaría sólo de unas pocas semanas por lo que sería IMPOSIBLE verlo ya que incluso con los métodos más avanzados sería difícil es imposible verlo a simple vista. Es por eso que kotonoha no ve nada obviamente. Otro dirán que sólo era una mentira para separarlos y nos bla bla… Yo no voy a obligar a nadie a que me crea pero si pido que se respete mi opinión.

Antes de que la serie termine vemos a kotonoha en un barco (suyo probablemente de su familia) tumbada abrazando la cabeza de makoto diciendo la última frase que cierra la serie "Al fin estamos juntos makoto kun….". Bueno por los menos la chica tuvo su "final feliz….. no?.

Aaaaaaaa que a gusto me he quedado! Necesitaba decir (o más bien escribir) esto o iba a reventar XD)

En fin después de desahogarme el siguiente capítulo será el primero del fic.

JA NE! :-D 

Review?


	2. Una triste noticia y dos regresos

Y bueno aquí empiezo con el primer capítulo. Vuelvo a decirlo para evitar conflictos y por si alguien no se enteró: Estos hechos se desarrollan unos meses despues después del final de la serie. Había puesto un año pero creo que es demasiado así que...)

 _ **Setsuna vuelve**_

En el aeropuerto una chica de pelo verde con un lazo rojo bajaba las escaleras del avión. Hacia varios meses que no pisaba Japón desde que a su madre la transfirieron a Francia y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener noticias de ninguna de sus amigas ni compañeros de clase…..entendía que al haberse ido tan lejos no la hubieran contactado….pero había algo que le oprimía el estómago desde que se montó en el avión…. Sobre todo se sentía mal por sekai….sabiendo como estaba cuando se fue no se perdonaba que se hubiera despedido de ella sólo con un simple mensaje de móvil…. Se sentía una cobarde por no haberse atrevido a hablar con ella antes….

Tras deshacer la maleta y ayudar a su madre a instalarse de nuevo fue a la preparatoria para transferirse desde su escuela de francia. Pero al llegar a la entrada la mala sensación que tenía aumentó…..allí colgado ondeando al viento había un lazo negro…..y eso solo significaba una cosa….una muerte….

-"Setsuna? -"dijo una voz por detrás suya… cuando esta se dio la vuelta se encontró con una chica con el pelo castaño y dos rulos _**(creo que se llaman así…)**_ como peinado -"Vaya que sorpresa no esperaba que volvieras, cuando has venido?-" seguía diciendo la chica mientras la abrazaba y sonreía

-"Hola hikari…. Hace unas horas… -"contestó la otra correspondiendo al abrazo

-"Y has venido a transferirte de nuevo aquí no? -" pues lo siento ahora está cerrado tendrás que venir mañana…-"dijo otra chica más alta con el pelo morado corto

-"Nanami…. -"

-"Oye y a mi no me saludas? -" dijo una voz chillona por detrás de las chicas

-"Aa… saganawa….no te había visto -"dijo la chica sin mucha emoción

El nombrado sintió como si le hubieran tirado una tonelada encima mientras se deprimía

-"Y este chico quien es?-" dijo setsuna viendo al otro chico detrás de las chicas

-"Ah te presento -"dijo nanami hablando -"este kioru araizu de 4 año….y mi novio dijo esto último con algo de orgullo

-"Encantado sempai -"dijo la chica inclinándose saludando

-"Igualmente kiyora san -"dijo el otro

-"Siento cambiar de tema…-" dijo de repente setsuna -"pero quiero preguntaros algo…. Que ha pasado mientras yo no estaba? -"

Pues además de la "sorpresa"-" dijo hikari como si fuera algo del otro mundo -" de que nanami tenga novio taisuke y yo también estamos saliendo y…..oh… te refieres al lazo negro no? -" dijo cambiando la cara con una mirada triste

-"Claro tu no lo sabes….. -"dijo nanami también con la misma expresión

 _ **{...}**_

Setsuna no se lo creía…..no se podía creer….no, no se lo QUERÍA creer… muerta? Que tanto sekai como itou habían muerto hace un par de meses?

-"No…. no lo creo….. -" decía pálida casi en un susurro

-"Fue el día de año nuevo…. Hacía unos días que no había noticias de ella y todos estábamos preocupados….hasta que se me ocurrió subir a la azotea ya que ella solía ir allí….y entonces la vi allí….tirada…..desangrada y abierta por el vientre…. -" dijo la chica antes de agacharse a vomitar mientras taisuke la ayudaba….

-"Poco después ese mismo día encontraron a itou en su casa igual…. -"término nanami -"pero no es lo único que ha pasado…. katsura también está en paradero desconocido desde ese día…. lleva ya desde que encontraron los cuerpos y no sabemos si está viva o muerta también…. -"

-"Ya veo…. -"dijo setsuna cabizbaja…. -"Entonces luego nos vemos -"dijo dándose la vuelta

-"A dónde vas? -" preguntó taisuke

-"Quiero dar el pésame a su madre…..-"

Y así el resto del día tanto setsuna como su madre estuvieron en casa de la madre de sekai. Obviamente esta estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado pero la alegró que setsuna hubiera venido

-"Perdon por la pregunta…. -" dijo esta en un momento determinado -"pero se ha encontrado alguna pista o algo? -"

-"Nada aún….. -"respondió la mujer -"los forenses siguen trabajando pero no han encontrado más de lo evidente….

-"Ya veo…..disculpe la pregunta -"

-"No pasa nada me alegra que hayas venido de todas formas set chan -"

Durante el camino de vuelta a su casa setsuna no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza… Había algo en toda esta historia que no le cuadraba….pero no sabía el qué…..

 _ **{...}**_

Había caído la noche en la ciudad y la lluvia azotaba violentamente las calles…. En otra parte de la ciudad una sombra avanzaba por las calles hasta detenerse en una casa…. Parándose en el hall llamó al timbre….

-"Voy! -" dijo dentro de la casa una niña -"Quien es? -"preguntó por la puerta…

El timbre volvió a sonar sin respuesta

-"Moe…. e dicho que quien es…. -"dijo la niña abriendo de golpe… -"eh…. no hay nadie…. -"dijo hasta que un rayo cayó e iluminó la figura que estaba enfrente

-"Aaa!...-" grito la niña al ver quien era

-"Kokoro que haces con la puerta abierta te he dicho mil veces que preguntes antes de abrir! -"dijo una mujer por detrás gritando mientras corría y cogía a la niña…

-"Pero oka san…..es …-" dijo kokoro señalando

Cuando la mujer miró donde señalaba la niña sólo pudo decir una palabra

-"Onee chan….-"

-"Kotonoha…..-"

 _ **CHAN CHAN CHAN XD**_

 _ **Creía que este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero se me ha hecho bastante corto…. Será que tenía ganas jajaja XD**_

 _ **Bueno pues este es el principio del fin (nunca mejor dicho)...que creéis que pasará?**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :-)**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_


	3. Tadaima

Vuelvo a la carga con el tercer capítulo. Este igual es un poco bastante corto ya que los acontecimientos "importantes" los quiero poner en uno aparte. Empezamos:

 _ **Kotonoha vuelve**_

-"Onee chan….-"

-" Kotonoha….-"

-"Tadaima oka san….-"dijo la chica en la puerta. Estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza tenía la tez pálida y los ojos vacíos

La mujer corrió a abrazarla… -"hija mía…. Menos mal creía que tu también habías muerto… -" dijo llorando mientras la aferraba contra si… Espera aquí voy a traerte ropa limpia y un baño…. Estas congelada…-" dijo cerrando la puerta y llendo a preparar todo

Kokoro también salió a abrazarla en cuanto su madre se fue…

-"Me alegro de volver a verte kokoro chan….-" dijo la chica acariciándola el pelo

Después de darse un baño ponerse ropa nueva y echar esa a lavar y cuando su aspecto hubo "mejorado" (el color de piel volvia a ser normal y en los ojos ya se les veía algo más de vida) su madre le preguntaron por su paradero:

-"Donde has estado? -"le preguntó su madre aún nerviosa….

-"Perdón… aquel día había quedado con makoto kun para dar una vuelta en el velero de papá….pero me quedé dormida esperando y debí haber atado mal el cabo por los que cuando me desperté estaba en mar abierto y sin poder orientarme por nada…. Ademas mi movil no es tenia cobertura...Aunque pude sobrevivir con los conocimientos que aprendí en el curso de supervivencia que hicimos hace dos años en la preparatoria tenía mucho miedo de no poder volver a ver a nadie conocido….-" decia empezando a llorar

-"No pasa nada hija eso ya ha pasado…-"decia la mujer abrazandola

-"Por cierto…-"dijo la chica -"al llegar a la costa me debí chocar con algo por que el barco se hundió y tuve que llegar nadando….lo siento….-"

-"No te preocupes es un mal menor lo importante es que estas bien…-"

-"Y otra cosa…. A que te referías antes con eso de "también" muerta? -"preguntó la chica separándose

-"Bueno….eso….. -"dijo la madre….

 _ **{...}**_

-"... Ya veo…-" dijo tras oír todo….-"Bueno mamá estoy cansada asi que si no te importa me voy a la cama….

-"Claro hija necesitas descansar bien…-"

En la cama kotonoha se tumbó boca arriba mientras pensaba _-"así que ya lo habían descubierto….-"_ pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro…..-"ufufufu…. Parece que he llegado en el mejor momento -" dijo riendo de un modo que parecía que se alegraba…

-"Onee chan…-" dijo kokoro entrando -"puedo dormir contigo esta noche…. Es que tengo miedo de los rayos….-"

-"Claro… -"dijo la otra sonriendo mientras le hacía sitio y la otra entraba en la cama

-"Por cierto… de que te reías antes? -" preguntó la pequeña

-"Era por que me alegro mucho de volver a veros -"dijo la otra abrazando a la chica

-"...Si…. Me alegro mucho de volver aquí…-" dijo sonriendo de nuevo….

 _ **Si ya lo sé es una mierda de capítulo pero como he dicho antes el siguiente ya empieza el salseo bueno…. Así que quería ponerlo en uno aparte.**_

 _ **Hasta ahora gente! :-)**_

 _ **Review?**_


	4. El es MI novio

Vale siento el graaaan retraso pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Tal como dije en el anterior capítulo en este empieza la acción ya que cierta chica va a empezar a mover ficha… Además aquí voy a meter una cosa que me encantaría que hubiera pasado en la serie ya que pienso que esa tía se lo merecía…. Si no morir por lo menos que le dieran un "aviso" como voy a poner aquí…. Comienzo:

 _ **Aviso que en este capítulo pueden aparecer alguna que otra palabra un poco fuerte (unas cuantas XD) …. Lo digo por si hay alguien menor de edad o cualquier otro caso que no se escandalize sólo cierre los ojos y siga leyendo XD . Ahora si empiezo:**_

 _ **La luna tiene dos caras**_

Un par de chicas recorrían el camino hacia la preparatoria. Una de ellas mas pequeña iba agarrada de la mano de la otra sonriendo mientras le abrazaba el brazo

-"No eres un poco mayor para ir de la mano kokoro? -" dijo la otra mirándola

-"Eh? Te molesta one chan? -" dijo la chica mirándola como preocupada

-"En absoluto...pero tus compañeros se podrían burlar de ti o algo….-"

-"No me importa llevo casi un año sin saber donde estabas y creía que estabas muerta ahora no pienso dejarte mas -"dijo la chica agarrándose mas fuerte

-"Vaya vaya me he encontrado con un bebe… -" dijo la otra acariciandola la cabeza

-"Que pena que makoto onii chan no este aquí también… Hecho de menos jugar con el… -" dijo la pequeña mirando hacia arriba…

-"Te equivocas kokoro… Makoto kun sigue aquí...con nosotros…-"

-" Mmm -" si tienes razón one chan… Por cierto seguro que estas bien?... No deberías forzarte demasiado no tienes por que fingir que estas bien si no lo estas…-"

-"Tranquila estoy perfectamente… Ya oíste al doctor no tengo nada malo solo continuar con mi vida normal…-"

Bueno entonces nos vemos en casa…. Luego he quedado con unas amigas y llegare tarde ya se lo he dicho a mama… Adiós! -"dijo la chica corriendo hacia su clase…

-"Si….-" dijo esta entrando también en el edificio -"yo también tengo cosas que hacer hoy…-"

-"Katsura san? -"dijo una voz por detrás sacándola de sus pensamientos -"Asi que es verdad… No estas muerta has vuelto de nuevo después de tanto tiempo desaparecida…-"

-"Vaya es que todos me deseabais muerta? -"dijo esta sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta

-"No ...es que...solo… -" decía el chico sin saber que decir ahora

-"Si no sabes que decir mantener callado vale taisuke? -"le dijo una chica morena a su lado -"hai…-" dijo este bajando la cabeza

-"sawanawa kun minna san… Me alegro de volver a veros …. Por cierto kiyora san… ya me he enterado…. Es una desgracia lo que ha pasado….-"

-"De verdad te da pena? -" dijo la chica mirandola sin creerselo del todo

-"Pues claro…-" dijo la otra -"cualquiera se pondría triste si descubre que su novio esta muerto….-"

-"No era a itou a quien me refería … y por cierto aun sigues con eso? -"dijo la chica del lazo

-"Seguir con que? -"preguntó la otra

-"Lo sabes perfectamente… Sabias que itou y sekai estaban saliendo… Pero veo que sigues pensando lo que quieres…-"

-"Creo que te equivocas kiyora san… Makoto siempre fue mi novio y murió siendolo… Lo que pasó fue que saionji san no quería perder al que creía su novio e intento seducirlo...pero al final makoto kun siguió prefiriéndome a mi…. Incluso tu con tu pobre intento de alejarlo de mi no conseguiste nada….-" dijo sonriendo con toda naturalidad

-"Bueno bueno…. Vamos a entrar a clase que se nos hace tarde….nos alegra volver a verte katsura san -" dijo hikari llevándose de allí a setsuna viendo como podían acabar las cosas…

-"Lo mismo digo -"dijo la otra mientras se dirigía a su clase -"

En la clase de kotonoha esta se había convertido en la "exclusiva"... Tanto chicas como chicos e incluso algunos profesores la hacían preguntas le preguntaban sobre su salud etc… La chica solo asentía y sonreía como se solía hacer en estos casos… Sin embargo un grupo de chicas parecía que no disfrutaba mucho de la situación…

-"Veo que sigues adorando llamar la atención de la gente katsura… -" dijo una de ellas en cuanto la gente se hubo retirado a hacer otra cosas

-"En realidad fueron ellos los que se acercaron…-" contesto la chica

-"Dejalo sabes que le encanta ser el centro de atención… Por cierto no podías haberte perdido un tiempo mas? Estábamos muy bien sin ti… -" dijo otra castaña -"Oee shijo vienes o que?... -" llamo a la última también castaña con una diadema amarilla -"perdón perdón es que estaba hablando con mi novio hoy hacemos 2 meses y me tiene preparada una sorpresa…. -" dijo sonriendo orgullosa

-"No me puedo creer que al final seas la única de la clase que tiene novio…. -" decía una haciendo un mohín de celos

Te equivocas katsura también tiene no?...Ohh espera Tenia…. Que tonta de mi parte -"

dijo la otra castaña con una sonrisa malévola

-"Ua… Otome chan eso ha sido muy cruel… -" dijo shijo riendo

-"Bueno es lo que pasa si solo calientas a los chicos con tu cuerpo...al final no consigues a nadie…. -"

-"Lo dices por ti katou san? -"dijo kotonoha sin alterarse

La cara de la chica cambio de repente y se encaro con ella

-"Que has dicho? -"dijo medio gritando

-" Es que esa descripción iba muy bien para ti…. Por que es lo que hiciste en el festival pasado no? Me dejaste sola atendiendo a los demás por que sabias que era la única forma de acercarte a makoto kun… Y lo sedujiste para llenar la pequeña autoestima que tenias…. Pero solo fuiste un juguete para el… Al igual que todas solo fuiste un pasatiempo para él alguien que utilizo como quiso y luego se deshizo de ello… -"

El sonido retumbo por toda el aula… Todos se giraron hacia el lugar donde había sonado… Mientras kotonoha tenia la mano en una mejilla la cual estaba roja debido al golpe que le había dado la otra chica….

-"QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASI ZORRA PECHUGONA! -"dijo esta fuera de si agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa -"de verdad te crees que alguien como tu que es una completa inútil pudo interesarle en algún momento?! -" lo único que hace que los chicos se fijen en ti son esas ubres de vaca que tienes colgando! Solo te ven como un objeto sexual con el que satisfacerse! Así que no te las vengas dando tanto de santa maldita puta! -"

-"Otome calmate un poco nos esta mirando toda la clase… -" dijeron las otras haciendo que se detuviera…

Esta gritando todo lo que pudo salio de la clase echa una furia…

-"Ara… Parece que el trabajo como nueva delegada de la clase le esta estresando bastante…. -" dijo la otra sin inmutarse y con la misma sonrisa de antes….

El trio sin comprender esa facción suya simplemente salieron a buscar a la chica -"sigues siendo un bicho raro katsura…. -'

 _ **{...}**_

Era noche cerrada…. Por las calles deshabitadas caminaba rápido una chica castaña con el pelo recojido en una coleta… Al final el entrenamiento de hoy había terminado mas tarde de lo previsto….todo por la "novedad" del regreso de la zorra esa… Maldita sea por que todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo?... Solo había sido una desaparición había todos los días en las noticias… Por que esta era tan importante?...

Dejo de nadar por sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos pasos… Quien mas estaría en la calle a esta hora?... Como contestando a su pregunta una sombra salio de detrás de una farola mas adelante…. Una sombra que correspondía a una chica de pelo negro azulado hasta las caderas con un abrigo azul pálido y una bufanda rosa… _ **(si ESE abrigo)**_ ….

-"Katsura?... Que narices haces aqui a estas horas? -"preguntó otome sorprendida de la aparición repentina de la chica

-"Solo quería darte una respuesta a lo de esta tarde te has marchado tan rápido que no me has dado tiempo a contestarte -" dijo la chica sonriendo

-"Aun sigues con eso? Mira imbécil no tengo ganas de continuar hablando de eso así que…. -"

-"Quien te ha dicho que podías hablar hija de puta? -"

Otome se sorprendió a al oir esas palabras… De verdad katsura había dicho eso?... Jamás le había oído hablar así por muy enfadada que estuviera… Cuando se fijo esta estaba caminado hacia ella...pero había algo extraño…. Como si no fuera ella misma…

-"Ambas sois iguales…. Me utilizais de la forma que os da la gana y os creéis con el derecho de tomar como "vuestro" lo que es de otras…. Ambas sois unas zorras falsas y traicioneras … Ambas creiais que makoto kun os pertenecía… Y ambas vais a acabar de la misma manera ….-" dijo metiendo la mano en el bolso que traía consigo….

Otome no entendía nada de nada… Ambas? A quien se refería? Todo eso quedó a un tercer o cuarto plano de importancia cuando noto algo frío en su cuello...y cuando se giro al ver que era deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esto fuera una pesadilla...y que se iba a despertar…..pero no ocurrió como ella quería…

-"Ka...katsura q...que estas haciendo? -"dijo con la voz temblando

-"ufufufu… Dentro de poco no tendrás que volver a aguantarme ...nunca mas…. -"

La chica estaba realmente asustada…. Que le había pasado a katsura?... Tenia la piel pálida los ojos vacíos como si no tuvieran vida ….. Pero lo que hizo que se aterrara de verdad fue lo siguiente que escuchó de la chica …. -" igual que saionji san…. -"

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que la chica palideciera como la tiza… Como saionji…. Pero como sabía ella como había….. No….no podía ser….. Era imposible….

-"tu….fuiste tu…..tu lo hiciste….. -" dijo casi en un susurro con la voz temblando…

-"Ara que torpe por mi parte se me ha escapado…. Lo que quiere decir que ahora no puedo dejarte ir…. -" dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras empezaba a mover el cuchillo por el cuello de la chica….

No...por favor no me hagas daño…. -" decía la otra casi llorando -" no le diré nada a nadie te lo prometo…. -"

-"Y como se que estas diciendo la verdad? -"

-"Haré lo que quieras….pero por favor no me mates….no me hagas nada…. -"

-" Ya se! Si te arrodillas ante mi y me dices que eres una zorra estupida que disfruta calentando a los chicos y que solo te acuestas con ellos para sentirte alguien importante por un misero momento…. Igual me lo pienso jajajaja -" reía divertida

Temblando como una hoja y llorando de terror otome empezó a arrodillarse y decir la frase…

-"Como cambian las cosas eh katou san? -"Cuando tus amigas están para protegerte te haces la dura y nadie te tose encima ….pero cuando estas sola no eres nada ….. Largate antes de que me arrepienta…. -"dijo dándose la vuelta

Pero justo cuando la chica estaba levantándose …

-"Ah si una cosa mas…. -" dijo kotonoha volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella y empujándola contra el suelo otra vez…. Mientras la cogía el brazo y presionaba mas y mas...hasta que se oyó un CLACK! seguido de un grito agudo y profundo proveniente de la chica en el suelo … -"Si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima …. No me importa lo que llores ruegues o te arrastres… Te haré una bonita cicatriz en el cuello ….te ha quedado claro?

Dijo susurrándola en el odio mientras le cogía la cabeza por el pelo

-"Estupendo… Buenas noches katou san -" dijo mientras se marchaba a casa y dejaba a la otra en el suelo aun retorciéndose….

 _ **Dios como he disfrutado esto jajaja XD. Que la gente diga lo que quiera para mi esta era la única auténtica y verdadera zorra de serie… ( y vale ya paro de insultos que el capítulo va ya servido jajaja) pienso que si no morir algo así la tenia que haber pasado… Para que viera lo que pasa si te metes con quien no debes…**_

 _ **Un adelanto del próximo capitulo van a aparecer los otros dos lados del triangulo (Esta historia era de un triangulo amoroso pero solo ha salido una de tres no?) pues ahí lo tenéis volveremos a ver a nuestra querida pareja infeliz XD**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	5. Primeras pruebas: Sekai culpable?

Hiiii! :-D me acabo de escuchar los openings y canciones de la serie (tengo solo fics y musica aquí por que el internet se marchó….. Así que voy a aprovechar y voy haciendo el siguiente capitulo del fic. Informo que estamos en la mitad de la historia…. De aquí hasta el final quedaran unos 4 capítulos hasta el desenlace…..y creo que nadie se espera como va a terminar esta nueva historia de mis dos yanderes favoritas jejejeje…. (yuno aparte XD)

Y por ultimo antes de ponerme: en este capitulo van a aparecer los dos personajes "tan queridos"(sarcasmo) por todos.

Aunque no creo que den mucha conversación estarán mas que nada de cuerpo presente (badam tsss…) lo siento sekai pero tenia que hacer el chiste….. Ok vale empezamos

 _ **Víctima o Verdugo?**_

Setsuna corría por las calles esquivando a la gente hasta que llego a su destino donde ya había alguien esperandola…

-"Set chan….. Gracias por tu apoyo pero no es necesario que hagas esto en serio … -" dijo la mujer a su lado

-"No…. Quiero ir… -" dijo la chica -"se lo debo a sekai… Tengo que averiguar que ocurrió esa noche…. -"

Cuando llegaron al forense ya había mas personas allí… Pero setsuna vio algo o mas bien a alguien que la sorprendió

-"Katsura san…. Que haces aquí? -"dijo la chica

-"Kiyoura san…. Lo mismo digo que sorpresa encontrarte aquí?...

 _ **{...}**_

Cuando todos entraron en la sala el médico comenzó el discurso

-"Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todas su asistencia y disculparme por la lentitud en el avance del caso…. -" dijo el hombre -"la razón por la que les he llamado es por que hemos encontrado algo que podría aclarar lo que ocurrió… -" dijo mientras buscaba entre cajones de objetos y documentos archivados …

Setsuna se fijo mas allá del medico donde divisó una sala con un abrigo que se le hacia familiar…

-"Disculpe… Puedo…?-" dijo señalando a la sala

-"Ehhh… Bueno no hay mucha gente que nos pida si puede ver un cadáver… Pero si insiste señorita… Lo único procure no tocar nada…. Lo unico que nos falta es alteración de los cuerpos….

La chica se acerco y miro con pena al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga… En una camilla con la piel totalmente blanca y los ojos idos estaba el cuerpo de la chica… Tenia dos cicatrices una en el cuello a la altura de la yugular y otro en el vientre como si la hubieran hecho la cesárea …

-"Sekai…. Lo siento….. -" dijo la chica arrodillándose enfrente de la camilla y comenzando a llorar … -"Si me hubiera quedado tal vez esto no hubiera pasado… Tal vez…. -"

-"No habría cambiado nada tu presencia kiyora san… -" dijo una voz por detrás suya -" siempre supe que terminaría mal si seguía siendo tan zorra…. Y la verdad no me extraña que haya terminado así….. Lo unico que me da pena es que tuviera que arrastrar a makoto kun con ella…. -" dijo kotonoha por detrás

-"Todo esto es por tu culpa….. -" dijo setsuna apretando los puños… -"Si no hubieras estado detrás de el como una buscona nada de esto habría pasado! Es que no sabes cuando algo ha acabado itou no te quería! Nunca lo hizo! Él desde el principio quiso estar con sekai! -" dijo la chica mientras la agarraba del cuello de la camisa y la empujaba contra la pared….

-"Ufufu…. Seguro …. Estoy convencida de que cuando makoto kun estaba lamiendo mis pechos mientras le sentía dentro de mi en cada embestida estaba pensando en su "querida" saionji…. -" dijo la chica mirándola con una sonrisa triunfadora…

Setsuna fue a llegar a algo mas serio cuando se oyo jaleo afuera

Cuando ambas chicas salieron vieron a la madre de sekai a punto de estallar y a la de makoto con la cara desfigurada

-"Que ha pasado? -" pregunto la chica

-"Ah… Les estaba explicando a las señoras lo que habíamos encontrado … -" dijo el medico mientras se giraba y cojía una bolsa de plástico en la que había un cuchillo de cocina…

-"Este cuchillo lo encontramos entre las pertenencias de saionji cuando su cuerpo fue hallado … Al principio creímos que se podía haber usado para matarla...pero tras comprobar las heridas confirmamos que el filo del arma y las heridas de la chica no son iguales…. Pero descubrimos que si había unas heridas que conincidian con el arma…. Las heridas que itou san tiene en su cuerpo…. -"

-"Que… Que quiere decir con eso….? -" dijo setsuna

-"Quiere decir…. Que fue saionji san la que utilizo el cuchillo para acabar con makoto kun… -" dijo kotonoha sin titubear

-"Es una posibilidad si …. -" dijo el doctor asintiendo

-"Me están diciendo que mi hija era una psicópata y que asesino a ese chico?!... No tengo por que aguantar esas acusaciones contra ella ! -" gritaba la mujer fuera de si

-"Pues yo creo que tiene mucho sentido…. -" siguió diciendo kotonoha

-"Que?! -" dijo setsuna encarándola

-" Saionji san siempre estuvo enamorada de makoto kun…. Y salieron durante un tiempo…. Pero al final makoto kun decidió estar con quien de verdad amaba…. O sea conmigo…. -" explicó la chica mientras sonreía en la ultima parte

-"Sin embargo saionji san parece que no supo aceptar que ya no pintaba nada… Y siguió intentando seducir a makoto kun con toda clase de engaños ... Incluso llego a inventarse que estaba embarazada para que makoto kun volviera con él…. Era patética…. -"

-"Disculpe señorita pero ahí creo que se equivoca… -"interrumpió el doctor

-"Tras examinar el cuerpo de saionji vimos algo que nos extrañó… Y creo que usted acaba de darnos la solución…. Vimos que el cuerpo de la chica tenia un elevado nivel de oxitocina…. Una hormona que solo se da en mujeres y chicas embarazadas… lo cual nos extraño…

 _ **(Lo siento chicos pero esto para mi es y será siempre verdad…. Pero obviamente como dije en el primer capitulo si hacia solo semanas que la chica lo noto era IMPOSIBLE que kotonoha viera nada mirando a ojo y de noche …. Ahora que cada cual piense lo que quiera. Pero con educación por favor. Si no sabéis comportaros cerrad la boca vale? :-)**_

-"Ara…. Entonces al final era verdad? -" dijo la chica

-"Sekai…. -" dijeron ambas chicas

Pero aun así no creo que sea correcto ni siquiera hablar de ser humano…. Hasta que no pasa el primer mes no se desarrollan los órganos vitales del feto por lo que si se interrumpe el alimento de golpe este muere automáticamente…. -"

-"Ya veo… -" dijo setsuna bajando la cabeza

-"Pero que tiene que ver esto con mi hija? -" pregunto la madre

-"Como iba diciendo… -" retomo la palabra kotonoha -"fuera o no verdad makoto kun le dijo cara a cara que ya no quería nada con ella…. Lo demás lo desconozco pero el ultimo mensaje que recibí de makoto kun fue que iba a hablar con ella en su casa y luego se reuniría conmigo para pasar la nochebuena…. -"

-"Según la policía el cadáver de itou fue encontrado en la habitación de su casa… -" dijo el doctor

-"Y este cuchillo es mio… -" dijo la madre del chico mirando el arma de cerca -" lo reconozco por que una vez mi hija itaru estuvo pintando los mangos en un descuido mientras yo preparaba la comida…. Me preguntaba donde había ido a parar…. Pero ya veo que alguien le dio otro uso… -" dijo mirando fríamente a la madre de sekai

-"Pero aun así solo las heridas del abdomen son del cuchillo… Las de la cabeza son diferentes y seguimos sin encontrarla….

-"Como? -" dijo la madre del chico

-"La decapitación debió ser post morten es decir que debió suceder después de que hubiera muerto… Pero aun así no hemos encontrado nada que coincida con esa cicatriz

 _ **{...}**_

Después de hablar de algunas cosas mas todas salieron del forense…

-"Onee chan! -"se oyó una voz a lo lejos

-"Kokoro… Veo que te lo estas pasando bien… -" dijo kotonoha mientras veía a la chica llevando a caballo a una mas pequeña -"itaru chan última parada… -" dijo esta agachándose para que bajara

-"jooo ya? No quiero quiero jugar mas contigo kokoro chan!... -" se quejaba la pequeña

-"No te preocupes itaru un día la invitamos a casa y jugáis toda la tarde -" dijo la mujer acercándose -"gracias por cuidar de ella kokoro… Eres un encanto de chica -"

-"No pasa nada -" dijo la chica -"por cierto yo… -" dijo haciendo intención de decir algo…

-"Gracias….-" dijo la mujer entendiendo lo que queria decir

-"Donde has ido mami? -" dijo itaru cogiéndola de la mano

-"He estado hablando con tu hermano -" dijo

-"Aaa y que te ha dicho? Esta bien? Va a volver pronto? -"dijo la niña con cara de felicidad

-"De momento no…. Quizás para navidad…. -" dijo la mujer desviando la mirada

"- jooo hace mucho que no le veo y quiero decirle muchas cosas… -"

-"Entonces por que no se las dices al cielo? -" dijo kotonoha entrando en la conversación

-"Al cielo? -"pregunto la pequeña

-"Claro no sabes el cuento de los hilos? Se dice que los hermanos están unidos por unos hilos que nunca se rompen ni se pueden cortar… Kokoro y yo los tenemos -" decía la chica mientras ella y la otra levantaban el meñique -"si le dices al cielo todo lo que quieres seguro que los hilos se lo llevan a tu hermanito y puede que incluso el te responda…. -"

-"Aaa vale esta noche lo haré! -" dijo la niña sonriendo mientras se miraba el meñique emocionada

-"Bueno itaru nos tenemos que ir despidete de ellas -"

-"Vaaale -" dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a kokoro y kotonoha le acariciaba la cabeza

-"Mami y tu no te despides de tus amigas? -" dijo itaru señalando a setsuna y a la madre de sekai

-"Venga que vamos tarde…. -" dijo la mujer tirando de la pequeña ignorando la pregunta

-"Nosotros también deberíamos irnos no kokoro? -" dijo la chica

-"Si…. -" dijo la otra mientras miraba a las dos con una miraba de odio

-"Es vuestra culpa….. Makoto onii chan ya no esta aquí por vuestra culpa…. Por que esa chica se metió donde no debía… -" dijo antes de correr a alcanzar a su hermana

La madre de sekai estaba parada sin saber que hacer o decir….. Que su hija había sido la culpable?... Eso no podía ser verdad no podia ocurrir….

-"No se preocupe… -" dijo setsuna sacándola de sus pensamientos…. Yo no creó que fuera ella y voy a encargarme de demostrarlo…. -" dijo firmemente

Por que había algo que no encajaba en ese rompecabezas…. Había algo que se les escapaba…. Si había heridas que aun no se sabía de donde venían eso significaba que había una tercera persona…. Pero quien? Eso era lo que pensaba averiguar…. Por ella… Por sekai….por su madre….

-"Hasta siempre…. Sekai…. -" dijo la chica mirando al cielo -"te prometo que haré lo que sea para que puedas descansar en paz….. -"

 _ **El "Cuento de los hilos" es una adaptación de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino me pareció bonitio poner algo así de referencia :-) .**_

 _ **Yyyyyy fin (del cap. XD)**_

 _ **Que tendrá preparado setsuna? Sera sekai la verdadera culpable de lo que pasó esa noche? O habrá alguien mas entre las sombras sin mostrarse aun? Como murió entonces la chica?...**_

 _ **Próximo capitulo….. La verdad cada vez mas cerca…...**_


	6. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Hola hola hola! Siento el GRAN parón que he tenido pero tengo otras cosas que atender (tengo una vida por asombrosa e increíble que parezca XD).

Pero bueno….. Entramos en la recta final del fic… Espero que en este parón hayáis sacado vuestras conclusiones o conjeturas (cuento con el "as" de que nadie se imagina como va a acabar esta historia aunque como alguno me lo adivine…. Tiene mis respetos y le aconsejo se dedique a la adivinación XD

Bueno paro ya... este capítulo igual es un poco mas corto pero al igual que el 3 quiero poner lo bueno separado…

 _ **Verdades y Mentiras**_

Era diciembre… La navidad se acercaba … Y para todos ellos seria la primera navidad sin ellos… Sin makoto ni sekai… Y posiblemente con el asesino de la última aun suelto por ahí … Cada vez que pensaba eso setsuna se retorcía de rabia e impotencia por dentro…. No pensaba aceptar la "verdad" que les habían dicho hace unas semanas…. No pensaba creer que sekai era una asesina y que era ella la que había matado a itou… Además aun faltaba encontrar al que la habia matado a ella….. Y sabia quien había sido. Lo tenia muy claro… Pero no podía disparar al aire antes necesitaba pruebas que lo demostrarán…..

De repente unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos..

-"Oeeee! Setsuna!... Te has quedado congelada en el sitio o algo? -"decía hikari haciendo aspavientos

-"Eh?... -"dijo esta volviendo a la "realidad"

-"Llevamos un buen rato llamandote… Que te pasaba? -"preguntó nanami

-"Nada… -"dijo esta moviendo la cabeza -"solo estaba pensando… -"

-"Creo que deberías relajarte un poco… Si sigues debanandote la cabeza acabarás enfermando … Deja eso a los investigadores seguro que pronto consiguen sacar la verdad -"

-"y además te necesitamos en plena forma para la fiesta de navidad! -" dijo la otra

-"Fiesta? -"

-"Todos los alumnos de la preparatoria vamos a organizar una gran fiesta en el recinto y necesitamos la asistencia de todos… -" dijo taisuke por detrás..

-"Ah… Saganawa… No me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí… -"

-"Hidoi… Setsuna chan no seas tan cruel conmigo… -" dijo este

-"Bueno pero mientras tanto… Te vienes con nosotras a tomar algo?... Los chicos invitan -"

-"Ah… Sempai… Buenas noches.. -" dijo saludando al otro chico

Justo cuando el grupo pensaba ponerse en marcha una ráfaga de viento sopló…

-"Ah! Mi bufanda… -"dijo hikari mientras la prenda salía volando hacia unas rocas y la chica detrás de ella

-"Hikari cuidado te podrías caer… -" dijo nanami

-"Tranquila tengo muy buen equili… AH!... -" grito cayendo

A todos se les dibujo una cara de espanto mientras corrían allí… Al mirar abajo solo veían el mar y rocas afiladas como cuchillos… Seria un milagro que la chica los hubiera esquivado…. Cuando ya todos se pensaban lo peor una voz les llamó…

-"Eh chicos! Tenéis que bajar aquí hay una cueva oculta… -"

Buscando por la playa encontraron un camino que llevaba a una cala oculta que no se veía desde afuera …. Pero justo cuando iban a entrar….

-"AAAAAAA! -" un grito que resonó en toda la cavidad se oyó mientras se veía a la chica correr como si hubiera visto un fantasma y solo detenerse gracias a que taisuke la paró en seco si no habría seguido y habría caído al mar…

-"Que ha pasado? -" preguntaba el chico

-"Esta no decía nada solo se agarraba a él mientras temblaba como una hoja y sollozaba…

Cuando echaron un vistazo mas a fondo vieron que la cueva era bastante amplia y el mar entraba en buena parte de ella… Además en el centro había un barco?...

Cuando todos hicieron intención de ir a el la chica se paró en seco sin intención de moverse … A pesar de las palabras de taisuke y los demás esta se negaba en redondo así que les dejaron a ellos dos alli hasta que la chica se tranquilizase mientras los otros tres iban a mirar

-"Como narices ha acabado un barco aquí metido? -" pregunto nanami

-"Puede que la corriente lo haya arrastrado… -" dijo kioru

-"Pero no parece que lleve aquí mucho tiempo…. Aun esta bastante nuevo…. -"dijo setsuna tocándole y mirando

-"Lo que mas me pregunto es que debe de haber visto hikari para reaccionar así… No la había visto tan altelarada desde que encontró el cadáver de sekai…. -" dijo la otra chica

-"Pues vamos a averiguarlo… -" dijo setsuna subiendo por la escalera …

-"kiyora san espera puede ser peligroso… -"

-"Tranquilo sempai se cuidarme sola… -"

-"Espera hikari voy contigo …. Kioru te puedes quedar abajo no me gusta dejar a esos dos solos sobre todo con hikari en ese estado… -"

El chico asistió y acto seguido ambas chicas estaban en la cubierta … Pero después de un rato ninguna encontraba nada fuera de lo normal…

-"Nanami, kiyora san! buscar en la cubierta donde las tablas están levantadas -" oyeron desde fuera del barco…

-"Es lo único que dice kuroda san de momento… -"

Se veía que la chica se había calmado algo aunque seguía agarrada del brazo del chico y aun temblaba…

-"Tablas tablas… Aquí! -" dijo nanami metiendo la mano en un hueco entre dos tablas partidas… Eh? Una bolsa… Puaj!... A alguien se le olvido la comida dentro o que?... Huele peor que los calcetines de saganawa después de hacer gimnasia -" dijo soltándola

-"Oye que te he oído! Queréis dejaros de meteros todos conmigo?... -" dijo desde abajo el nombrado

La chica fue a abrir la bolsa pero al tirar de la cremallera y mirar adentro….

-"AAAAAAA! -" gritó echándose atrás al instante mientras los ojos casi se le salían de las orbitas y la cara se le quedaba pálida…

-"NANAMI! -" gritó kioru subiendo a toda prisa y corriendo a su lado

-"Que ha pasado? Que te ocurre? -"dijo el chico tratando de que la chica reaccionara

Esta solo señaló hacia la bolsa donde se podía ver su contenido… La cara del chico lo mostraba todo…. -"Oe…. Que cojones?... Que es esto el barco de Jack el destripador?...

Un ruido a su lado le hizo ver que nanami estaba vomitando aun pálida y temblando como hikari… Mientras la acariciaba para tranquilizarla setsuna se acercó y miro también…. -"Itou…. -" dijo entre susurros

-"Que?... Era este?... Entonces …. -" dijo kioru

-"Parece que hemos encontrado la ultima pieza del puzle sempai… -" dijo mientras sacaba el móvil y tecleaba el número de la policía…

Mientras todos se alejaban y se empezaban a oír sirenas en la distancia setsuna hizo una pregunta… -"Nanami…. No te sonaba de algo el nombre que había en la proa?...

-"Eh?!... Disculpa estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la cabeza que había en la bolsa como para fijarme en un estúpido nombre! -" dijo esta visiblemente alterada…

-"Entonces creo que deberías echar un vistazo…. -" dijo la otra sin alterarse señalando al barco

A punto de echarle las manos al cuello si no hubiera sido por kioru esta se giró de mala gana abriendo la boca de nuevo…. -" Ese nombre… Es el de….

-"El de la compañía del padre de katsura san…. El famoso "barco hundido" en que vino ella… -" termino setsuna… -"Lo sabía… -"dijo apretando los puños

-"E….espera… No creerás que …. Que fue ella verdad?... -" dijo hikari…

-"No lo creo lo sé -" dijo la chica -"y con esto por fin tengo las pruebas que necesitaba… -"

-"Oye setsuna eso ya es pasarse… Reconozco que esa chica es pedante e insoportable a veces pero de ahí a llamarla asesina … Además te crees capaz de matar a su "novio" como ella decía?... -" dijo nanami

-"Viendo la sierra que había al lado de la bosla no se me hace tan difícil… Al fin y al cabo ella sabia que no podía recuperar a itou así que...por que no matar a ambos de la pareja?... Se libraba de sekai y se aseguraba tener a itou para siempre… -"

Las chicas se callaron tras la "hipótesis" …. De verdad katsura era capaz de tanto?...

Mientras todos salían a la calle de nuevo setsuna se adelantó a hablar con los oficiales…

-"Katsura san… Te pillé… -"

 _ **Pobre hikari la he traumatizado demasiado XD… (Y la chica me cayó maja…) pero lo siento amiga así me salió el fic…**_

 _ **Bueno bueno bueno…. Pues ya esta ya han aparecido todas las piezas del puzle (hay makoto dejándote la cabeza en cualquier sitio :'D**_

 _ **Pero bueno en el próximo capítulo alguien tendrá que mover ficha de nuevo creo no?... Que pasará….**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-D**_


	7. Jaque mate?

Era la ultima semana de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad…. En un asiento se podía ver a una chica castaña con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y el libro puesto a modo de "pared" para que no se la viera…. Parecía estar profundamente dormida….

-"Aaah… Que ganas tengo de que empiezen las vacaciones ya… -" dijo un chico estirando los brazos

-"No veo por que… Yo veo que haces haces en clase lo mismo…. -"dijo una chica por detrás riéndose

-"Oye me estas llamando vago?... -" dijo este quejándose…

-"Ah! Kioru! -" dijo la chica sin contestar y alzando la mano para llamar a otro chico que había entrado en el salón…

Mientras la chica salía a abrazarlo oyó a su espalda unos cuchicheos:

-"Kiouru sempai es perfecto… Es guapo listo y atlético… Me pregunto que habrá visto en una marimacho como nanami….-"

-"Seguro que le tiene comido la cabeza…-"

-"Ah….que no lo sabes? Se dice que no fue precisamente la cabeza lo que le comió en el anterior festival escolar en la casa embrujada que hicieron los de la clase D…-"

-"Ah!..? Ese vídeo? Si lo he visto… jajaja eso si que es caer bajo.. Pero bueno supongo que es a lo máximo que puede aspirar alguien como ella no?...

Nanami escuchaba la conversación apretando los puños y los dientes…. Ahora mismo quería girarse y reventarles la cara contra la mesa a las tres…. Pero no podía… Maldita sea! Maldito vídeo maldito festival y maldito todo!... Le encantaría poder contarle a los profesores o a la policía todo eso y que las que lo hicieron pagaran…. Pero si lo hiciera la expulsarían… A ella y a kioru…. Y a todas las demás parejas que fueron grabadas….

Así que no le quedaba mas remedio que quedarse callada….

La conversación iba subiendo de tono y a la chica se le estaba acabando la paciencia… Pero cuando no aguantó mas y fue a girarse para decirlas algo alguien la giro en la dirección contraria y la abrazo y besó dejando a toda la clase con la boca abierta (sobre todo a las chicas…)

-"No las hagas caso… Así solo conseguirás que se te estropee esa cara tan bonita …-" dijo el chico al separarse sonriendo… -"vamos con los demás? -"

Nanami sonrió y asintió viendo con satisfacción la cara de envidia del trio de antes…

-"Hikari… Despierta la clase ha terminado hace rato… -" dijo tocándola el hombro

La chica se despertó con un respingo en la silla… -"Eh...ya?... -" dijo bostezando

-"Otra vez lo mismo?...dijo la otra chica -"Creo que deberías ir al medico últimamente no duermes nada…-"

-"No...lo último que quiero es preocupar a mis padres…. Pero por mas que lo intento no puedo pegar ojo…. Primero sekai...ahora makoto… Por que todo esto no tiene que ocurrir a nosotros…? -"

Mientras salían nanami intento cambiar de conversación… -"oye alguno sabe porque setsuna no ha venido hoy?...

Todos negaron con la cabeza…

Sin embargo al llegar a la entrada vieron que había un par de coches de policía… Justo como ese día… Y para rizar mas el rizo setsuna se bajó de uno de los coches…

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada y pro si la situación era ya imposible de entender la chica señalo en una dirección y dos agentes salieron para allá…

En esa misma dirección una chica hablaba con otra mas pequeña cuando fue interrumpida por los agentes…

-"Kotonoha katsura?...-"pregunto uno de ellos

-"Si?... Que ocurre?...-" pregunto la otra

Los dos agentes intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron… -"Quedas detenida por asesinato…-"

Todos alrededor quedaron mudos al oír eso….. Katsura asesinato?... Que estaba ocurriendo aquí?...

-"Eh?... Asesinato? -"pregunto la chica sorprendida

-"One chan no hizo nada! -"dijo la otra chica a su lado -"fue la otra chica la que tuvo la culpa fue ella la que hizo que makoto oni chan muriera…. -"

-"Señorita por favor apartese -" dijo uno de los agentes apartándola

-"No soltadme! -"decía esta pataleando mientras la apartaban -"one chan! -"

-"Agente que esta ocurriendo aquí? -" dijo la chica al intentar ir por su hermana y ver que le cerraban el paso

-"pasa que deberías dejar de fingir ya katsura san… -"dijo setsuna acercándose -" adivina que hemos encontrado en una de las calas de la playa….. Un entrante del tamaño de una cueva donde estaba tu famoso"barco hundido"... Y no hace falta que te diga lo que había en el no? Ni de quien eran las huellas que había en esos objetos….

Además por si no fuera suficiente tenemos el testimonio de alguien que te ha visto confesar lo que hiciste…-" dijo mirando a kaoru

-"Otome? -"dijeron las otras sorpredidas

-"kaoru san si no me equivoco cuando llegaste con ese brazo en cabestrillo dijiste que había sido por una mala caída en el baloncesto… Pero esa semana no habrías podido jugar aunque quisieras por que las clases estaban suspendidas debido a la preparación del festival en el gimnasio… No es así nanami?

-"S...si -" dijo la otra -"además no me imagino a otome cayendo tan mal como para hacerse eso….-"

-"lo que significa que paso otra cosa…. Y fue esto…. -"

Se acabó katsura san perdiste al intentar tener su amor y has perdido para ocultar lo que hiciste…. Jaque mate…. -"

-"Señorita tendrá que venir a comisaría hay algunas preguntas que tenemos que hacerla

dijo mientras iba a ponerla las esposas cuando…

-"ja...jajaja…. Jajaja….. Jajajajajajaja…. Jajajajajajaja! -" reía la chica como combulsionadose entre las carcajadas

-"Ya veo…. Así que lo has descubierto… No has parado de meter las narices donde no debías hasta que lo has descubierto todo… -" decía la chica con una mirada vacía mientras seguía teniendo una sonrisa siniestra -"felicidades kiyoura san… Pero creo que te equivocas en una cosa….si esto es jaque mate….pero no es el mío -" dijo mientras con un movimiento rápido le quitaba la pistola al agente y la apuntaba -"es el tuyo…-" dijo mientras quitaba el seguro al arma

Tanto setsuna como los demas presentes se quedaron congelados…

-"Tan metomentodo como ella…. Disfrutas metiéndote en los asuntos ajenos verdad? Eres igual de puta que ella…. Sin embargo hoy estoy de buen humor… Normalmente te habría dado el mismo final que a ella por acostarte con makoto kun… Pero voy a ser amable y te voy a conceder un deseo que has tenido desde hace tiempo… Miralo como un regalo por navidad…. Voy a hacer que te reencuentres con tu querida amigita…

Saluda a saionji san de mi parte… -"dijo para antes de que nadie pudiera decir ni hacer nada se oyó un disparo… Y otro… Y otro… Y así hasta que el arma se quedó sin balas…. Acto seguido el cuerpo de kiyora se desplomó sobre el suelo sangrando por varios sitios y con los ojos idos….

Mientras el pánico cundía tras observar la escena kotonoha tan tranquila como había empezado tiro el arma al suelo y se giro mirando a la otra chica…

-"No podías mantener esa bocaza cerrada verdad kaoru san? Te perdia el morbo por contar un secreto así no?... -"_

-"ka...katsura espera yo no… -"dijo empezando cuando de repente paró de golpe y miró para abajo al sentir algo golpearle…. Cuando miro vio una especie de cúter aunque algo mas grande clavado a la altura de su pecho de donde empezaba a salir sangre….

-"No recuerdo haberte pedido que me dieras ninguna excusa zorra malparida...-"

La chica con el pulso temblando cayó también al suelo mientras las otras tres gritaban o intentaban hacer algo

-"Bien…. Creo que solo faltas tu no kuroda san?... -"dijo la chica girándose hacia la nombrada

-"Q….que? -" dijo esta blanca como la tiza

-"Tu también fuiste una de las que se aprovecho y se acostó con makoto kun no? A pesar de que te gustaba otro no dessprovechaste la oportunidad… Kiyora san… Saionji san… Y tu… Todas os lo tirasteis a mis espaldas… Aun sabiendo que yo era su novia…

Mientras decía todo esto se iba acercando a la chica… Hasta que…

-"Katsura san ya basta! -" dijo un chico poniéndose en medio

-"Ara...saganawa san… Vas a deteneme?... Pero no seas muy violento esta vez…. -"dijo mientras se ponía en una pose algo seductora…

-"Dejate de tonterías que narices te ha pasado?...

-" Solo voy a matar a una puta que te ha estado engañando igual que a mi…. Aunque no lo sepas kuroda san no siente nada por ti solo esta a tu lado por que eras lo único que tenia a mano…. -"

-"Me da igual lo que piense yo quiero a hikari y no pienso dejar que la hagas daño!... -"

-"Bueno entonces tendré que mataros a ambos… -" dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el chico con otro cuchillo ya mas grande…

-"TAISUKE! -"grito hikari viendo la escena

Sin embargo antes de que pasara nada kotonoha se paró enfrente del chico y se tambaleó… -"Mier...da…. -" dijo antes de caer desplomada. A su espalda se veía un dardo sedante clavado a la altura de su columna…

Mientras los dos guardias se acercaban la cogían y la esposaban otros cuantos corrían con camillas y equipos médicos a socorrer a las dos caídas…

Hikari aun pálida solo pudo desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo mientras se agarraba a taisuke con toda la fuerza que podía y nanami hacia lo mismo con kioru …..

 _ **CHAN CHAN CHAN! Sorpresa!... El pastel ha sido descubierto….. Que le ocurrirá ahora a kotonoha? Se descubrirá por fin lo que paso esa noche? Setsuna y otome vivirán o morirán?...**_

 _ **En el próximo episodio: "Aquella nochebuena"**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	8. Aquella nochebuena

Comenzamos el año con un nuevo capitulo de este fic :-D

Contando este solo faltan dos capítulos mas para que este fic (que empece en abril del año pasado) finalmente termine.

Bien pues nada mas….. Empezamos

Como proteger a quien amas (Nivel/Estilo Yandere) 

Era la víspera de nochebuena…. Sin embargo cualquiera lo diría viendo lo que había pasado uno días atrás en la preparatoria Sainan… La pesadilla que habían vivido los alumnos durante un momento que se les hizo eterno…. Sobre todo para ellos…

En el hospital se veia a cuatro chicos que se dirigían a la recepción

-"Perdone, la habitación de Setsuna kiyora? -" dijo una de ellas

-"La tercera planta al final del todo -"

Al llegar una de ellas hizo un ademán de irse

-"Id yendo vosotros yo quiero ir a visitar a otome también… -" luego me paso a verla -"

Al entrar lo primero que se podía ver de la habitación era la gran cantidad de cables y máquinas que había alrededor de la chica… Había tenido mucha suerte…. Las balas le alcanzaron algún punto de las articulaciones pero por suerte ninguno vital… Además la rápida intervención medica pudo evitar que perdiera la movilidad también…. Sin embargo ya habían advertido los médicos que la recuperación seria dolorosa… Y que seguramente tendría que usar muletas o cabestros para ayudar en ella….

La chica se dio cuenta de las visitas y se giró todo lo que pudo a saludar

-"Que tal estas? -" dijo hikari

La chica solo esbozo una sonrisa seguida de una mueca al incorporarse…

-"Y seguro que te sentirás orgullosa y todo… -" dijo una voz por detrás… -"Ves lo que has conseguido por jugar a los detectives?... Casi logras que te maten… -"

-"Habria pasado tarde o temprano -" dijo la chica desde la cama…. No puedes mantener una mentira de por vida por muy bien que actúes…-"

-"Ya has vuelto? Que rápido… -" dijo taisuke asombrado

-"En realidad no hemos podido entrar… -" dijo kioru -"Katou san aun esta en la UCI y no permiten visitas… -"

Hikari se estremeció por un momento -"Yo soy la siguiente…. -" dijo en un susurro mientras se agarraba los brazos y empezaba a temblar…

-"Eh?-" dijo el chico a su lado

-"Sekai Setsuna Katou san…. Ya ha ido a por todas…. Yo soy la siguiente… Va a ir a por mi y me va a sacar las tripas como un animal! -" dijo levantando el tono de voz y mostrando una cara de terror…

-"Oi hikari tranquilizante!... -" dijo nanami

-"NO! -" gritaba esta -"Ya lo ha intentado una vez lo volverá a intentar una y otra vez hasta que consiga matarme! -"

La chica iba a acercarse pero alguien se le adelantó…

-"Hikari no te va a pasar nada! -" dijo abrazando a la chica… No voy a permitir que te haga nada vale? Aunque tenga que arrastrarme por el suelo no te voy a dejar sola…-"

-"Taisuke…. -" dijo esta mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… -"Pero ella tenia razón… Eras mi segunda opción…. Solo te dije lo que sentía por que…. -"

-"Ya te dije que eso me da igual! -"

La chica rompió en sollozos y se agarró al chico todo lo fuerte que pudo…

-"Venga tranquilizate o te volverá a dar otro ataque de ansiedad… -" decía la otra por detrás mientras le acariciaba la cabeza…

-"De verdad fuiste toda la primaria con esa psicópata? -" dijo kioru

-"... Admito que nunca me cayó muy bien… Siempre era muy reservada e incluso podría ser irritante por su carácter… Pero no me imaginaba que pudiera acabar así…. -"

-"Yo sí -" dijo setsuna -"De hecho lo sospeché desde que llegue y me contasteis todo… Pero no podía acusar a ciegas… Necesitaba evidencias… Y al final ha sido ella misma la que se ha delatado… -"

{...}

-"Jooo mami por que tenemos que volver a ese sitio? Es muy aburrido no tengo a nadie con quien jugar… -" decía una niña

-"Gomen itaru… Te prometo que esta sera la última… -" decía una señora a su lado

-"Eso dijiste la ultima vez… -" dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

-"Itaru chan! -" se oyó una voz a lo lejos

Cuando las dos chicas se giraron vieron a otra chica que venia en bicicleta

-"Kokoro chan! -" grito la pequeña mientras corría hacia ella

-"Ara kokoro chan…. -" Vuelves a por …. -" dijo la señora sin terminar la frase dando a entender lo que queria decir

-"Hai -" dijo la otra

Justo en ese momento un coche de policía aparcó allí y salió un agente de la parte delantera para abrir la parte trasera y que saliera una chica

-"ah!...Kotona chan! -" dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia ella

El guardia sin embargo le cerró el paso poniéndose en medio… -"Moe-"… dijo la niña

-" Ojii san apartate… Quiero hablar con onee chan…. -"

-"Itaru chan… Vaya...has venido otra vez? -" dijo por detrás la chica

-"Hai… Ano ne… Onee chan lo que me dijiste es verdad!

-" ¿?.. El que? -"

-"Lo de los hilos -" dijo la niña enseñando el meñique -"He hablado con onii chan!... Me ha dicho que aun se va a quedar un tiempo por allí… Pero que me hecha de menos a mi y a mami… Y a ti también!... Y que si tiene tiempo me escribirá alguna carta ahora que ya se leer! -" decía la niña muy emocionada como si hubiera ganado un premio…

Por detrás la otra mujer sonreía de una manera algo triste….

-"Venga itaru no seas tan pesada… -" dijo cogiendo a la niña y apartándola -"Seguro que kotonoha san tiene otras cosas que hacer…. -" Quedate con kokoro chan mientras yo voy a hacer mis cosas vale? -"

-"Hai! -" dijo la niña con la cara cambiada de aburrimiento a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"Vamos itaru voy a enseñarte un par de juegos súper divertidos -" decía la otra mientras ambas se marchaban….

La mujer mientras bajo las escaleras junto al guardia y la chica

Abajo ya había mas personas…

-"Bueno pues ya podemos empezar… -" dijo el doctor cuando ambas chicas huebiron bajado…

-"Que hace ella aquí? -" dijo una de las mujeres

-"Bueno la señorita katsura es la única testigo que tenemos de lo que ocurrió esa noche así que… -"

-"Me están diciendo que vamos a fiarnos del testimonio de una asesina?!... -"gritaba fuera de si la mujer

-"Bueno hay otra manera pero a no ser que usted sea médium no podremos hacerlo -" dijo kotonoha sonriendo

-"Maldita niñata! -" grito la otra abalanzándose sobre ella y agarrándola del cuello

La madre de itaru fue la que se encargó de separarla

-"Quiere tranquilizarse un poco y no actuar como una cría? Todas queremos acabar cuanto antes con esta pesadilla… -"

-"Y usted la defiende?!... Le recuerdo que su hijo también esta muerto por culpa de esa psicópata…. -"

-"Que yo recuerde las pruebas no mostraban eso… Que yo recuerde no fue katsura san la que apuñaló a mi hijo hasta matarlo…. Ni la que llevaba un cuchillo de mi casa guardado… -"

La otra mujer se retiró gruñendo con los puños aun apretados de rabia

-"ufufu cof cof… -" se reía la chica mientras tosía -"Ya veo que saionji san tenia a quien parecerse… Ambas son igual de impulsivas… -"

-"Bueno empezando con lo que nos interesa… -" siguió el doctor después de este "paréntesis" -" y contestando a su pregunta señora saionji el testimonio de la señorita katsura es totalmente valido… Ya que basandonos en el informe psiquiátrico que la hemos hecho -" dijo mientras se acercaba al guardia y este le daba unos documentos

-"la señorita katsura tiene un desequilibrio mental específico que no afecta a la vericidad de lo que dice… Dicho de otro modo a pesar del informe psiquiátrico ella es totalmente consciente de todo lo que dice como alguien mentalmente sano. Lo diferente en este tipo de desorden mental que se le conoce vulgarmente como "Síndrome Yandere" (Por favor no me matéis pero me moría por poner esto jajaja XD…. Al fin y al cabo no estoy diciendo nada que no sea falso no?. Solo tomaroslo con humor :-D ).

Afecta solo en determinadas ocasiones al enfermo.

-"A donde quiere llegar con eso? -" dijo la madre de sekai -" Quiere decir que por tener ese desorden mental tiene carta blanca para matar a quien quiera?!... -"

-"No quería decir eso…. Hemos hecho diferentes preguntas a sus padres y a su hermana y las respuestas coinciden con los síntomas de esta enfermedad mental tan extravagante. Quien la sufre experimenta una gran obsesión por algo o mas frecuentemente alguien hasta el punto de que esa obsesion se vuelve enfermiza y su mundo se reduce única y exclusivamente a esa persona. Suele darse mas comúnmente en chicas sobre todo en adolescentes con una salud mental delicada y con poca autoestima que experimentan episodios de mucho estrés personal ya sea por problemas familiares bullyng o cualquier otro hecho significativo.

Esas chicas tienen en un pedestal a su persona especial y para ellas son como dioses que se dignan a mirarlas… Hay veces que el chico en cuestión ni siquiera conoce a la persona en cuestión lo cual facilita mas el proceso de curación pero dado que tenemos unos cuantos testigos que afirman que la señorita katsura y el señorito itou estuvieron o estaban saliendo la distorsión de la realidad es aún mayor…

Para estas chicas todo el mundo son sus enemigos ya sean amigas o incluso sus propia familia y no tienen ningún reparo en hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir su "final feliz con su príncipe"... Incluido si tienen que matar a alguien …. -"

-"Así que señorita katsura… Podría contarnos lo que de verdad ocurrió esa noche?

-"No hay mucho que contar ya dije todo la otra vez… -" comenzó a decir la chica

-"Yo estaba haciendo la compra para pasar la nochebuena con makoto kun mi hermana lo puede confirmar. Cuando ella se fue yo me pase por su casa para ver como estaba ya que me había dicho que esa tarde tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes de irse conmigo

Pero cuando llegue vi la puerta de par en par y al entrar vi en a makoto kun tirado en su cuarto en medio de un charco de sangre…. Y me imagine que había pasado… Y quien había sido la culpable… -"

-"A que hora fue eso? -"

-"Seria sobre las diez de la noche… -"

-"Pero el último mensaje que itou san mando fue a las once…. -"

-'Ie ese fue mio… Me había dejado mi móvil en casa y utilice el de makoto kun para citar a saionji san en la azotea de la escuela para hablar…. Sin embargo ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar por lo que tuve que actuar rápido…. Era ella o yo… Y obviamente elegi acabar con su sufrimiento y quitarla de en medio ufufufu… -"decia riendo como si estuviera hablando de algo completamente normal…

-"Y que tenían que ver mi hija y las otras alumnas en todo esto? -" dijo otra mujer

-"Kiyora san siempre fue el perrillo faldero de saionji san… Antes de que se transfiriera a Francia oí decirla que iba a quedar con makoto kun para hablar de algo… Pero al final se ve que la conversación termino entre sabanas y gemidos….

Katou san siempre estuvo atormentándome y haciéndome la vida imposible…. Y la verdad a mi no me importa lo que una zorra calentona me haga o me deje de hacer….pero lo que no tolero es que me utilize para aprovechar y acostarse con makoto kun para rellenar la poca autoestima que tiene… -"

Y en cuanto a kuroda san es básicamente que quiso seguir la corriente y quitarme también lo que es mio… Pero sawanaga san se tuvo que meter en medio…. Tks… Aunque no me extraña esa asquerosa debe haberle hecho un par de mamadas y le tendrá comiendo de su mano…

-"Para dejarlo todo claro saionji san mato a makoto kun y luego intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo pero yo fui mas rápida y la maté a ella…. -"

{Después de algunas preguntas mas que no merecen atención XD}

-"Te voy a cojer itaru chan! -" decía una chica corriendo

-"jajaja soy muy rápida no puedes atraparme! -" reía otra mas pequeña

-"Itaru! Venga despidete que nos vamos! -" le gritó desde el otro lado su madre

-"Vaaale… -" dijo esta saliendo disparada sin mirar la calle….

MOOOC! Un ruido estridente se oyó en ese momento…

Cuando todos miraron vieron un camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad… Y la niña estaba a mitad de la carretera….

-"ITARU! -" grito su madre con el rostro desencajado por el terror de lo que iba a pasar y lista para correr a cojerla …. Pero antes de eso otra persona se le adelantó…

Aun con las esposas puestas kotonoha se lanzó a la carretera cogiendo a la pequeña…. Y después el camión pasó….

Ese momento fue eterno… A todos les pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…. Sobre todo a kokoro y a la madre de la pequeña….

Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban pudieron oír un llanto leve de la calzada…

Y cuando se acercaron ambas chicas estaban ilesas… Bueno kotonoha tenia algunos raspones en las piernas y ambas estaban llenas de polvo y algo de grasa del camión… Pero nada serio… La pequeña lo que si tenia es un miedo enorme por lo que había pasado ya que se había agarrado al cuerpo de la chica y no parecía tener intención de soltarlo….

Solo lo hizo cuando esta se lo dijo y corrió a los brazos de su madre….

Ciertamente podía haber sido una tragedia…. Pero milagrosamente no había pasado nada…

-"Katsura san gracias… Muchas gracias… -"repetía una y otra vez la mujer mientras abrazaba y besaba a la niña…

-"ufufu no pasa nada… Puede que ciertas personas me consideren una psicópata fría y sin sentimientos… -" dijo mirando a las otras dos mujeres -"pero no tenia motivos para dejar que itaru chan sufriera el mismo destino que makoto kun… -" dijo mirando a la niña

-"Onee chan! -" dijo kokoro tirándose a abrazarla también empujando al guardia un poco

-" En unos días tendremos el juicio y el posterior entierro… Hasta entonces tendrás que permanecer bajo arresto domiciliario… Hoy te llevaremos a comisaría para arreglar los papeles y después permanecerás en tu casa hasta recibir el aviso. Debido a que eres menor de edad se te aplicará esta condena hasta el juicio pero si sales de casa o haces cualquier otra cosa o atentas contra cualquier otra persona se te aplicarán cargo de desobediencia de la autoridad y tendrás serios problemas….. Creo que puedes entender cual es tu mejor opción no? -"

-"Hai… Por supuesto agente -" dijo la chica

Antes de subir al coche la chica se giró un momento y le dijo al oído a la otra

-"Kokoro lo tienes? -"

-"Hai onee chan aquí esta… -" dijo mientras le daba una llave pequeña y esta se la escondía entre la ropa… -"Estas hecha toda una pillina eh? -" dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-"Habre salido a ti onee chan -" dijo esta sonriendo igual

Mientras la chica era conducida a comisaria pensó mientras miraba la llave que le había dado kokoro…

-"Kuroda san… Esta noche pasaré a hacerte una visita ufufufu…. -" reía mientras se volvía a esconder la llave….

Pues hala aquí tenéis el regalo de reyes jajaja XD.

El siguiente capítulo es el ultimo ya de la historia y luego habrá un epílogo que explicará que ocurrió después de todo este barullo…..

Dado que quedan solo esos dos capítulos quiero terminarlos rápido para así dedicarme mas al fic de Shuffle! y a otro mas que tengo ya listo para estrenar…

Hasta entonces….

JA NE! :-) 

REVIEW?


	9. El final del cuentopesadilla

Cuenta la leyenda que hace un año (más o menos) había un escritor de fanfics que desapareció de golpe un día sin razón….. y no se supo nunca el le que…..

Pues bien gente yo os explico el por qué de tan laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga ausencia….. Trabajó. Estudios. Necesidad de vivir. (Quien me mandaría a mi ponerme a trabajar cuando aún estoy estudiando….. ayyy…

Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo final de este fic que taaaaaanto he alargado. Es bastante ida de olla dado que el anime en si era normalito….. Pero bueno el género "sobrenatural" está puesto para algo no? :-).

( _ **Redoble de tambores!)...**_

 _ **Señoras y Caballeros…. Por primera vez en este perfil… Lo nunca visto….**_

 _ **He Acabado Mi primer LONG FIC!**_

(Después de los abucheos y la paliza por la larga ausencia….)

Ok vale tengo que dejar de ser tan imbécil a veces jajajaja…. Pero es difícil XD

En fin como creo que ya habéis esperado bastante saltemonos la introducción de siempre y…... Comenzamos:

Logrará kotonoha su objetivo y terminará con hikari? U ocurrirá algo inesperado que se lo impida? Aquí vamos….

PD: Para este capitulo es OBLIGATORIO (ok no pero muy recomendable por mi parte ,para disfrutar al máximo de la historia) el opening de elfen lied. (Aunque en una versión ,,especial) cuyo enlace os dejo aquí: /OKlrwTSUMm4 (yo lo he probado en varias ocasiones y funciona si a vosotros no os funciona buscar "Elfen Lied Lilium (Original Saint Violin and Music Box version") y ahi la podréis escuchar.

Es un mix de las 4 versiones de la canción y la verdad no puede ir mejor con la trama de este capitulo cada trozo de cada versión con un trozo de la historia :-D

 _ **Toda historia tiene un final**_

 _ **{Flashback}**_

 _Hikari subía las escaleras hacia la azotea de la escuela… Estaba algo preocupada….y con razón. Hacia ya mas de dos días que ni ella ni ningún otro sabía nada de sekai… Ni de itou…. Ni siquiera de katsura… Desde que terminaron las clases por las vacaciones de navidad ambos habían desaparecido literalmente del mapa… Por que estaba subiendo entonces a la azotea del colegio si este estaba cerrado? Por que tenia un presentimiento….un HORRIBLE presentimiento….. Y quería quedarse tranquila demostrándose que solo era una mala jugada de su imaginación…. Sabia que desde el principio del curso sekai había pedido la llave de la azotea con la excusa de revivir el club de astronomía…. Obviamente a la chica no le interesaba lo mas mínimo un club que llevaba obsoleto casi un año completo… La verdadera intención de la chica era tener la azotea disponible para estar a solas con itou… No había mejor sitio para esconderse que a la vista de todos… Por ello había pensado en ese sitio…_

 _Con una mano temblorosa agarró el picaporte y lo giró…. Con un "CLIC" que resonó en todo el edificio la puerta se abrió…. Espera, no estaba cerrada? Se suponía que todas las puertas quedaban cerradas al cerrarse la escuela…. Entonces por que?... La preocupación de la chica iba en aumento cuando avanzó temblando como un flan…. Pero allí no había nada….. Como debía ser no?... Nada fuera de lo normal…. Ella era lo único que había allí…. Antes de marcharse se fijo en un rincón donde si había algo… Una bandada de pájaros (juraria que eran cuervos) reunidos en un lugar… Cuando fue acercándose al lugar uno de los pájaros la vio y después de soltar un graznido al mas puro estilo de una película de terror echó a volar seguido de todos los demás…. Y revelando lo que tenia a todas esas aves reunidas… Desearía no haberlo hecho… Desearía haberlos ignorado e irse de aquel sitio…. Pero su curiosidad pudo mas que su miedo…. Y este fue el resultado…. Estaba picoteado y seguramente mas de una bandada se habría dado una buena comida con ello… Pero a pesar de todo eso la chica reconoció el cuerpo ante ella…. Reconoció SU cuerpo…. {_ _ **Insertar musica de dangarompa "Se ha descubierto un cadaver"}.**_ _Rodeada de una mancha roja oscura que debió haber sido sangre en su día y con el abdomen abierto en canal…._

 _Sin aguantarlo mas hikari grito desde lo mas profundo de su ser pidiendo que esto fuera solo una alucinación y casi hasta quedarse sin voz…. Pero desgraciadamente no lo fue…._

 _Mientras vomitaba hasta la bilis y mas blanca que la tiza lo último que recordaba antes de perder la consciencia fue a los demás entrando por la puerta seguramente tras oírla….._

 _Ese mismo día encontraron también un segundo cadáver en casa de itou…._

 _ **{Fin Flashback}**_

Un segundo grito salió de su garganta mientras se incorporaba en la cama…. Y haciendo que a su lado taisuke también se despertara de golpe…

-"Q...que?!... -" dijo el chico mirando a todas partes sin saber que ocurría

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue a la chica agarrándole como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras rompía a llorar…. Lo cual fue suficiente para que entendiera que la había pasado…

-"Otra vez la misma pesadilla no? -" dijo mientras la abrazaba… Definitivamente la chica estaba muy mal… Había sufrido demasiados traumas en muy poco tiempo y no había persona humana que pudiera aguantar todo eso sin inmutarse….

(...)

Hikari andaba por la calle envuelta en su abrigo… Aunque había pasado la noche entre bastantes sobresaltos la verdad su familia y los demás siempre lograban hacerla olvidar todo lo malo….

La gente pasaba de un lado a otro con bolsas y regalos…. Al fin y al cabo era Navidad…. La primera Navidad después de todo aquello….

Se dirigía a casa de kioru sempai…. Habían quedado todos para una fiesta antes reunirse con sus familias… Y además hacía poco que habían dado el alta a setsuna…. Aún tenía que ir con muletas pero ya no tenía tan mal aspecto como al principio….

-"Que animada se ve la gente en estos días verdad? -"

-"Si…. Bueno es normal que en estas fechas todo el mundo se vea más alegre… -"

-"Y tu… donde vas kuroda san? -"

-"Voy a casa de kioru sempai… Setsuna ya tiene el alta y queríamos celebrar las fiestas juntos….-"

-"Oh… o sea que kiyoura san aún respira?... Gracias por la información luego me tendré que pasar a felicitarles las fiestas ufufufu… -"

Hikari palideció al oír esa risa….. No podía ser…. Era imposible… Debía estar en casa a la espera del juicio…. Además se supone que debía tener un aparato que informara si incumpla algo…. Entonces como?...

-" Vamos kuroda san… Si no te das prisa en llegar todos se empezarán a preocupar por ti…. Aunque yo creo que no ibas a llegar de todos modos…. -"

-"Co…. Como?... -" fue lo único capaz de articular mientras se daba la vuelta y contemplaba el rostro que aparecia últimamente en sus pesadillas…

-"Ufufufu… La verdad nunca me había alegrado tanto de tener una hermana pequeña…. No imaginaba que kokoro fuera tan manitas con los objetos electrónicos ... Supongo que habrá salido a mi padre… -"

Efectivamente no tenía la pulsera que debia llevar en su brazo… Con el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho y sin pensar en nada mas salió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron…. No sé fijo si la seguia y no le importaba lo más mínimo… Solamente quería salir de allí lo antes posible…. No sabía si katsura estaría tan mal como para matarla en medio de toda la gente pero no iba a quedarse a comprobarlo….

Mientras se quedaba sin aliento paro un momento para recuperarse….

"- Ya no puedes seguir más? -" Para follar como un conejo con saganawa san todos los días no tienes mucho fondo kuroda san….-"

Desplomándose en el suelo la chica empezó ver pasar sus últimos momentos….. En su huida había saltado la valla a un puente en construcción para esconderse detrás de unas vigas…. Pero sin darse cuenta de había encerrado ella misma…..

-"Por favor…. Por favor katsura… No me hagas nada te lo ruego…. Por favor… no quiero morir…. Lo siento de verdad lo siento mucho….. -"decía mientras sollozaba agachada ante ella….

-"Ara creo que eso no era lo que pensabas mientras gemias sintiendo el miembro de makoto kun entrando y saliendo de ti no? -" Creo que lo único que te preocupaba en ese momento era que te llenará todo lo posible…. Al igual que ahora con saganawa san….

Además deberías alegrarte…. Vas a volver a ver a tu querida amiga de nuevo…. -" dijo , sonriendo mientras sacaba un cuchillo bastante largo de su bolsa (ni que decir de qué arma es no? ;-) ... Creo que todos aquí lo conocemos…)

Pero cuando la chica empezó a moverse para acabar con ella….

-" No toques a mi amiga maldita psicópata! -" se oyó un grito por detrás

Mientras kotonoha era golpeada y lanzada unos metros la autora del grito se acercó a la chica aún en el suelo temblando con los ojos cerrados

-"Hikari! -" estas bien?... No te ha hecho nada? -" dijo mientras la tocaba en todos sitios…

-"Nanami san… que haces…? -"

-"Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta verdad?... -" dijo una voz por detrás…

-"Cuando la chica miro vio también a kioru sempai… y algo más atrás a taisuke… incluso setsuna estaba allí siendo llevada por este último…

-"Minna…. -" dijo la chica sonriendo de verdad en mucho tiempo….

-" Nanami y yo estábamos trayendo las últimas cosas para la fiesta cuando de repente has aparecido y me has embestido como si fueras un toro… Y después te has levantado y has seguido corriendo como si te persiguiera un fantasma…. Aunque luego después de verla a ella nos hemos imaginado lo que pasaba…. -"

-"Ufufufu…. Vaya que bonito…. Todos reunidos aquí…. Me alegro… así me ahorraré el tener que buscar la casa…. -"

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unas sirenas y en pocos minutos el lugar estaba lleno de policías…

-"Ya te lo dije katsura san…. Esto es jaque mate para tí…. Por mucho que lo intentes jamás conseguirás lo que quieres…

-"Bien hija si quieres jugar así no me dejas otra opción… -"dijo uno de los agentes mientras le apuntaba con el arma…. -"Suelta el cuchillo y no hagas ninguna tontería por favor…-"

Ciega de rabia por dentro kotonoha vio que setsuna tenía razón…. No había un hueco por donde escabullirse… También vio a kokoro agarrada de sus padres y a las madres de makoto y saionji….

-"Gomen one san…. Debí de dejarme algo sin desconectar en el dispositivo de rastreo y te han encontrado…. Al final no te he ayudado nada… -"

-" No te preocupes kokoro…. Lo has hecho perfectamente…. Ahora deja que tu one san se encargue de lo que falta… -"

-"Agente no voy a parar mientras estás dos zorras sigan respirando… Voy a rajarlas como las cerdas que son para que aprendan a respetar lo que no les pertenece….-"

Cuando el policía iba a apretar el gatillo con toda la gente detrás en vilo taisuke al lado de hikari abrazándola setsuna apoyada en las muletas mientras miraba desafiante a kotonoha y nanami y kioru en medio sin saber que hacer se escucharon unos pasos….

Pero se oían con mucho eco… Como si estuvieran en un túnel…

Acompañando a los pasos se diviso un cuerpo… un cuerpo que pertenecía a una chica… debía ser de su edad de media estatura...Pero era extraño que hubiera aparecido por el lado contrario a donde estaban todos….. Básicamente por que el puente estaba a medio construir…. Y lo único que había más allá era el océano….

Pero lo mejor era lo que todos vieron cuando la chica estuvo a la vista de todos….

-!...¡-

-!...¡-

Era lo único que todos, mayores y pequeños podían decir…. Parecía como si su voz hubiera desaparecido…. Nadie podía articular ni siquiera un sonido después de ver a quién pertenecia ese cuerpo que cada vez se acercaba más como a cámara lenta….

-"I….. imposible -" dijo kotonoha siendo la primera en poder recuperar el habla

-"Que cojones…. Que es esto una puta película de terror?! -" dijo uno de los guardias sin poder apartar (como todos) la vista

Nadie dijo nada más aunque al final setsuna fue quien dijo lo que todo el mundo quería decir…..

-"Se…. Sekai…. -"

 _ **{Primera parte de la canción: Lilium Versión original}**_

-"No….. No….. no no no no NO!-" grito kotonoha completamente fuera de sí…. -"Que haces aquí! Maldita zorra por qué no me dejas en paz! Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz de una maldita vez! Saionji Sekai!... -"

Sin decir una palabra ni detenerse como si se tratará de un autómata el cuerpo de la chica siguió avanzando a través de la línea de coches de policía…. Y aunque todo el mundo quería moverse nadie lo hizo…. Tanto los agentes como las madres y padres estaban congelados sin más opción que contemplar la escena con la boca abierta….

Sin dudarlo kotonoha se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco la pistola que su padre tenía bajo llave en caso de urgencia o necesidad… y empezó a disparar….. Uso todas las balas….Pero ninguna logro alcanzarla…. Cuándo se quiso dar cuenta vio que sus manos estaban temblando…. Todo su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose en espasmos violentos….. Miedo? Ira? Impotencia?... No tenía idea pero no le gustaba esa

sensación…. Cuándo tiro el arma y fue a coger la sierra se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de ella….y de todos…. Cuándo se había alejado tanto?!...

 _ **{Segunda parte de la canción: Lilium Saint Version}**_

-"Mierda!... No te acerques a mí maldita puta!... No me importará volver a degollarte y abrirte en canal como la otra vez! -" dijo señalando con la mano a la chica que seguía acercándose a ella mientras que la otra seguía retrocediendo…..

Hasta que…..

-"AH!... -" grito la chica

Había retrocedido hasta el de llegar al final del puente y había perdido el equilibrio…

Colgada de una de las barras observaba como la otra chica llegaba hasta donde estaba….Pero entonces….

 _ **{Tercera parte de la canción: Lilium Versión Violín}**_

La chica extendió la mano hasta coger la suya… y acto seguido empezó a tirar hacia arriba…

Kotonoha no se lo creía…. La estaba ayudando?... Por qué?!... Por qué alguien a quien había matado estaba allí ayudándola?!... Cuándo puso los pies en la calzada de nuevo habló

-"Saionji san…. -" dijo confundida…

Esta sin moverse apenas apoyó su mano aún cogida de la otra y dijo la primera y la última palabra que oiría kotonoha en su vida…

-"Sayonara….. -" dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba la cabeza y la miraba…. Tenía los ojos opacos sin vida tal y como se los había visto en el depósito cuando fue por la declaración….. y se podía ver perfectamente el corte en la yugular que le había hecho….

 _ **{Cuarta parte de la canción: Lilium Music Box Version}**_

Mientras caía al vacío kotonoha pensó que al final kiyoura había tenido razón…. Era jaque mate…. Había perdido…. Aunque no como ella creía…. De hecho seguro que nadie se había esperado que pasará….no….? Aunque luego lo pensó…. -"Ya veo…. En el ajedrez una pieza que ha muerto puede volver a la vida si se sacrifica otra por ella.. -"

-"AHHHHHHHHHHH! -" se oyó gritar a la chica desde arriba….. Y después hubo un silencio absoluto…..

Recuperando (o por lo menos intentándolo) uno de los agentes avanzo y apunto a sekai con su arma….

-"Qui… quieta!... No…. No se mueva….. le…. Levante las manos! -"

La chica se giró y con una sonrisa en la boca dijo:

-"Ka san…. Setsuna…. Minna….. Arigatou… -"

Después de eso se levantó una ráfaga de viento y cuando todos volvieron a mirar….. ya no había nadie….

 _ **CONTINUA EN EL EPÍLOGO: "UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS".**_


	10. EIENNI

Pensaba que esto ya lo tenía….. pero como siempre digo… Quien va deprisa tropieza y pierde la cabeza (ba dum tss)

(No me negareis que era bueno jajaja.)

Ok no poniéndonos serios este último capítulo/epílogo ya lo tenía hecho…..

Pero como lo hice deprisa y corriendo seguramente no lo guardaría y se perdió =_= ... Esa es la razón por la que no he actualizado el fic… Por qué creía que ya estaba publicado (gomennassi TT )

En fin toca reescribirlo… Pero antes de nada….

QUE? Quién se esperaba lo que pasó :-) jajaja… En una ida de olla mía pensé…. Y si me adjudico el edo tensei por un momento y "revivo" temporalmente a mi querida amiga sekai?... Y esa ida de olla al final y como veis se ha vuelto una realidad.

Por eso puse el término "Sobrenatural" XD

Y bueno poco más que hablar…. Epílogo que cierra definitivamente este fic que ha sido el más largo que he hecho tanto en capítulos (10 si contamos este y el prólogo donde cuento mi gran "amor" por las serie los personajes y sobre todo por mi querido makoto (CofcofcerdomalnacidoCofcof)...

Bueno pues eso. Después de esto seguramente me ponga con el de shuffle! para seguir con el tema de los tríos y las yanderes… Pero ya lo veré...

 _ **Bastante Tiempo Después**_

Una chica andaba por la calle. Llevaba una bolsa y lucía una chaqueta negra y un lazo. Por debajo se apreciaba una camisa blanca unas medias negras subidas y unos zapatos. Se podía apreciar que era un uniforme de preparatoria...

Tras un tiempo andando entró en el cementerio y se dirigió a una de las tumbas. Era de las más adornadas y padecía un mini templo muy adornado y con un par de piedras donde había escrito algo. Debajo un platillo y un par de palillos humeantes…

La chica se paró delante de la tumba y abrió la bolsa…. De ella sacó unas flores y un dibujo que parecía hecho por una niña….

-"Onee chan….. Como estás? Espero que te vaya bien donde estés….

Y espero que hayas podido encontrar a makoto onii chan por fin….

Te he traído tus flores favoritas -" dijo dejando las flores debajo de la inscripción

-" y también te he traído un dibujo de Itaru…. Insistió mucho en que te lo llevará y no pude decirle que no… Aunque esté en primaria aún sigue siendo una niña después de todo….-"

Tras dejar el dibujo con las flores se veía a 4 personas: un chico y tres chicas todos cogidos de las manos y una casa detrás. El chico y uno de las chicas parecían más grandes ya que estaban como más estirados….

Arriba de cada persona dibujada había una flecha y un nombre escrito:

まこと お姉さん (Makoto onii chan)

ことのは お姉さん (Kotonoha onee chan)

こころ ちゃあん (Kokoro chan)

私 (Watashi / Yo)

 _ **(Ignoro si me aceptarán los caracteres japoneses pero al menos quiero presumir de una de las cosas que me quitan tiempo de seguir escribiendo fics.)**_

La última vez que vine te dije que estaba por decidir que profesión iba a escoger…. Y ya lo he hecho.

Onee chan…. Voy a ser abogada. Quiero ayudar a la gente a la que nadie cree y que la castigan injustamente…. No quiero que lo que te ocurrió a ti le ocurra a nadie más….

Cuando se lo dije a papá y mamá se asombraron un poco…. Y más cuándo les dije el motivo… Pero al final me entendieron. Aunque papá quería que trabajara con él en su empresa al final también lo aceptó. Mamá te echa mucho de menos…. Lo intenta disimular pero la he visto muchas veces llorando frente a tu foto en casa….

Papá también está triste…. Aunque él deja verlo menos se nota también que está afectado…..

Y yo también te hecho de menos -" seguía hablando mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas… -" Es injusto…. -" dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano -" por qué? Esas chicas ahora son felices… tienen familia e hijos…. Y sonríen siempre… pero tú ya no estás…. Por que nosotros no podemos ser felices?... Por qué si ellos son los malos de la película tienen que ser ellos los que terminan con final feliz?... -"

Después de un tiempo callada se levantó y termino de hablar…

-" Tengo que irme ya he quedado con unas amigas para ir a comprar unas cosas… Al igual que tú soy muy popular en la preparatoria y mucha gente me aprecia…. Incluso he recibido alguna que otra carta de amor…. Pero también hay gente que no me mira bien… Les oigo decir que soy la hermana de "la asesina de saikano"... Me agrada que me comparen contigo pero no si es con insultos o motes de ese tipo…. Además la preparatoria se ha vuelto bastante popular… aunque sea en el mal sentido… Mucha gente saco a sus hijos/as diciendo que no querían que estuvieran donde ocurrió la "Chimamire no Higeki"….

 _ **(Tragedia Sangrienta)**_

Y papá se ha vuelto mucho más estricto…. No me deja quedarme hasta muy tarde y siempre frunce el ceño si ve que hay algún chico cerca o me acerco a él para hablar…. Creo que no quiere que me pase lo mismo que a ti….

Ah! Que tarde… Si vuelvo a retrasarme chikaku me volverá a echar la bronca con la responsabilidad y que siendo la delegada debo de dar ejemplo…..

Adiós onee chan! Nos vemos mañana! -"

Cuando salía corriendo la chica tropezó con una niña…

-"Pedon -" dijo sonriendo a la mayor. No debería tener más de 5 años…

Por detrás apareció una mujer de pelo castaño con el pelo recogido en dos coletas… -" Haru te he dicho que no corras así por aquí te puedes caer y hacer daño…. Perdone mi hija ha salido igual de hiperactivo que su padre y ¡!... Kokoro….. -" dijo está cortando la frase a la mitad….

Está sin dirigir la mirada siguió hacia la salida ignorando completamente a las dos chicas…

Un rato después apareció un hombre alto y flaco con el mismo pelo

-" Te dije que no deberíamos haber venido a esta hora… Es cuándo suele

venir ella y no ibamos a terminar bien…. Por cierto cuando vienen nanami y kioru? -"

-"Está es la única hora que tenía libre setsuna… y esos dos no vienen… Nanami tenía la ecografía para saber que es esta vez… Al parecer no tenían suficiente con kon querían conseguir a la parejita -" decía mientras hacía poses exageradas y extrañas…

-"Y vosotros no tardareis en copiarles -" dijo por detrás una chica peliverde

-"Ahhhhh! -" grito hikari dando un respingo -"No me des esos sustos quieres -"

-" La verdad no entiendo cómo aún no tienes pareja kiyora san… Con tu aspecto actual deberías tener a todos los hombres a tus pies -" decía saganawa cruzándose de brazos

-"Ligar con otra chica enfrente de tu esposa…. Reconozco que eres muy valiente…. O muy tonto…. -"dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás y el hombre tenía un escalofrío…

-"Ta I su ke…. -" decía hikari mientras la envolvía una sombra oscura….

Mientras se armaba la escena familiar y la pequeña se reía a carcajadas setsuna sonreía también…

Había pegado el estirón y se había dejado el pelo largo sin el lazo… Y aunque no había crecido mucho en cierta parte como le habría gustado…. Tenía una figura que más de una querria tener….

-"Bueno mientras tú decides cuando hacerle un hermanito a Haru yo voy tirando para allá vale? -"

-"Voy a tener un hermanito? -" dijo la pequeña

-"Setsuna! No le metas cosas raras en la cabeza! -" se quejaba la otra

-" De todos modos tienes tiempo para esto? Creía que estabas liada con el último caso…. -"

-" Siempre puedo sacar algún hueco para verla…. -"

Después de todo lo ocurrido setsuna se convirtió en una "heroína"... Una estudiante de preparatoria que había resuelto la última pieza para el suceso de la "Chimamire no Higeki"... Tras acabar la preparatoria la chica recibió varías ofertas de agencias de investigación e incluso de la misma policía… Así que al final terminó trabajando de investigadora….

La tumba que iban a visitar era más o menos del tamaño de las demás con una pequeña inscripción en la lápida principal….

…

-" Por cierto has descubierto algo más del caso de otome? -" dijo hikari al salir

-"Ninguna prueba evidencial…. Aunque tengo una corazonada de saber quién fue… Pero como dije la otra vez no puedo acusar sin pruebas…. -" dijo setsuna moviendo la cabeza

-"No es que dude de tí… De hecho la última vez que seguiste tu intuición acabamos descubriendo la verdad sobre Sekai…. Pero no crees que tienes una fijación un poco insana con esas dos? No creo que llegue a tanto como su hermana…. No? -" dijo esto último con algo de duda

-"Ojalá y tengas razón… -"

Al contrario que Setsuna la recuperación de Otome duró algún tiempo más…. Y cuando se creía que está estaba ya recuperada volvió a recaer hasta el punto que murió.

La herida tardó en cicatrizar pero al igual que con setsuna la rápida intervención médica evitó que fuera peor…. Sin embargo cuando se le disponía a darle el alta a la chica la herida volvió a abrirse e infectarse llegando al útero y causando un cáncer que le causó la muerte a la chica.

No sé llego a descubrir que pudo pasar si fue algo natural o por obra de la chica o de un tercero…. La cosa quedo en el anonimato y se perdió en el tiempo.

Lo que si no olvidarían nunca ninguna fueron los hechos de esa Navidad. Una Navidad en la que todos perdieron a alguien importante y que marco de por vida a todos….

Eternamente….

 _ **Uffffff vale ya está (otra vez) XD**_

 _ **Me da una pereza infinita volver a escribir algo que ya he escrito… pero supongo que hay veces que no queda otra.**_

 _ **Aquí tenemos el último capítulo de este fanfic que ha sido mi primera historia a largo plazo (y tanto que largo…. ) He perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lo he alargado con tantos y tan largos parones… pero también me alegra que haya habido gente que haya seguido esperando la continuación lo cual me da a ver qué he sabido hacerlo medianamente bien al menos :-D**_

 _ **PD: La muerte de Otome no he dicho nada pero como dice el dicho... Piensa mal y acwrtaras... Yo lo dejo así...**_

 _ **Ahora que ya en teoría debería estar libre intentaré terminar los otros que tengo en letargo permanente XD**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_

 _ **JA NE! :-)**_


End file.
